


Panta

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I wanna be the very best, i always imagined amami on ariana grandes album covers idky, i hope i made to laugh or cringe, i regret everything take my kids, i ship them all together tbh, i want to write somthing serious but im scared it will be cringeyyyy, so have a shitty fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's stealing panta time bitches





	

this feeling  
that feeling  
it was edgy   
saihara was feeling edgy  
so to cover up that edgyness   
he decided to steal da panta  
no no not the panta lord. sorry but not today.  
but the drink fanta. no no its panta.  
so totally not edgy but kawaii saihara-chan decided to steal ze panta.  
but sudendly toiletbot came. oh shit it's kible !!!!! rUN !!!  
but serious as much as saihara didn't want to face a actual hope that can legit just sky rocket super punch him. he sneaked around kibler.  
but the fried salt shaker caught him.  
'kible the edgy detective stole my panta out of my 2000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pantas that i bought to this killing game'  
oh shit  
he gonna fite kible.  
he's going to fight the robot that author called 'toilet' polish (but there many ways to say toilet in polish and thats funny)  
so the fight began.  
no no there was no punching  
only stupid,little,random facts until saihara died of the fact overload.  
'did you know that the russian languague is mostly taken over by words used to describe different shades of blue ?'  
'did you know that ouma's jacket is actually a shirt ?'  
'did you know that amami is furry ?'  
'did you know that-'  
'pLEASE STOP HOPEBOT9000'cried paint tool sai in pain  
'no' nishshied ouma hysteracially  
then amami da furry punched ouma.  
it was super effective.  
ouma fainted but he didn't die.  
toilet missed the punch.  
instead he was so stunning he paralyzed french-toast-freak-kun.  
lovemeharder-kun had no paralysis heal.  
so instead he sang love me harder and dangerous woman by ariana grande.  
kiibo fainted.  
saihara fainted.

amami stole the panta in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you please don;t kill me im innocent   
> i like to sin


End file.
